The time to say goodbye…
by AnimeKND
Summary: Fanfiction of Nigel/Hoagie


The time to say goodbye…

Abby, Kuki and Wally are sitting in the tree house to wait for arrive Nigel

K: you believe that he accept it?

A: Maybe

W: Who will tell? Numbuh 5

A: I will do

Nigel enters the tree house

N: Hi guys

W: hey Numbuh 1

K: (crying)

N: what happens?

A: we have to tell you something

N: what happens? where this Numbuh 2?

W: he is at home .. because .. tell you Numbuh 5

A: sit up first Nigel

N: Please tell me now

A: what happens is that this morning Hoagie went to the doctor ... and detected a fatal disease and he is very sad…

N: (interrupts) That can not be! ... is a lie! (sobbing)

A: (grabs his shoulder) Sorry Nigel.. but this is true

N: Nooo! (Nigel leaves the tree house… crying)

A, K, W: Nigel!

Nigel walking, thinking it no may be possible that Hoagie will die .. after a while to accept the news, Nigel goes to home of Hoagie….

When you touch the door, Mrs. Gilligan opens the door with face full of tears

Mrs: Hi Nigel… Do you come to see my son?.. he can not leave… I don't want it away from me..

N: Please Mrs, I want to see him and take him to a place near here ... I beg you!

Mrs: okay… but beware

Hoagie arrives

H: Who is mom?

Mrs: Nigel… your friend!

H: (excited) Hola Nigel! I wanted to see you

N: (crying) I also… I invite you to spend the day together ... your mom gave us permission

Hoagie agrees and says goodbye to his mom, and they walk together to get to a place full of trees, flowers and a river with a very nice house nearby… Is night and there are many stars in the sky…

H: Nigel beautiful place!

N: I'm glad you like… need to tell you something very important

H: Tell me?

N: I can not believe this is happening ... and I need to tell you something I've always felt…

H: I love you!

N: (surprised) What you say?

H: I love you… I've always been in love with you since we met in kindergarten

N: (crying) Hoagie Me too… I love you! I love you! I love you!

Hoagie walks over to Nigel.. and they give their first kiss… that moment was wonderful for both…

H: take… (gives you a box)

N: What is it?

H: this is for me not to forget…

N: (with tears… discovers a beautiful ring with his initials.. *H+N *) Hoagie… I don't want to miss and I never will forget you

H: (puts the ring on him finger) I love you!

N: Hoagie do not leave me! (crying)

Then a shooting star passes and they look at the star

H: is the first time I see a shooting star

N: I also, when I see the stars I will remember you

H: (hugs Nigel) for every star you see is one I love you

N: (more crying)

Hoagie started caressing the body of Nigel and leads him to the house that is there. Nigel and Hoagie caress each and kiss each other without stopping

H: How much you love me?

N: my love for you is infinite

Hoagie at dawn goes to his house and Nigel goes with his team. In the later his friends receive a call of Tommy stating that your brother is serious and the doctor said it was time to say goodbye. On house of Hoagie each had a chance to say goodbye to him.

Nigel enters the room Hoagie

N: Hi

H: Hi my love.. I wanted to see you

N: (crying)

H: I don't want to see you sad ... I want you to be happy

N: I can not accept this! I want you by my side always.. I need you

H: kiss me

N: (kisses him with much love) do not leave me! I'll never find someone like you

H: You will see that if.. thanks for all my love

N: No! thanks Hoagie. You were my happiness and my only love…. Never forget our times together

H: You are not alone

N: I can not live without you

H: Goodbye my love…

Hoagie closes his eyes and dies

N: do not leave me! Noo! Noo!

At the funeral all say goodbye to your friend, son and brother. Nigel is left alone in the tomb of Hoagie

N: Hi my love… I miss you more than ever… You not know how much I need you

Nigel began to mourn when suddenly a wind passes through the body of Nigel and he thinks he is Hoagie who you will always be your side

N: I love you Hoagie

Nigel listens the wind ,says…

H: I love you Nigel


End file.
